Advances in computer technology (e.g., microprocessor speed, memory capacity, data transfer bandwidth, software functionality, and the like) have generally contributed to increased computer application in various industries. Ever more powerful server systems, which are often configured as an array of servers, are commonly provided to service requests originating from external sources such as the World Wide Web, for example.
In light of such advances, virtual environments or virtual three dimensional (3D) worlds have emerged. A virtual environment or virtual 3D world can be a computer-based simulated environment in which physical users can connect and interact with one another by utilizing an avatar or other graphical or textual representation. For example, a virtual world can include various users from all over the globe in which most any interaction can be implemented. A virtual world can include data or objects that are created by the host of the virtual environment as well as user-created. Thus, these virtual worlds can provide endless freedom and ability to express and interact with others as well as the ability to create unique data or objects within the virtual world.
With an increasing number of users populating virtual environments and 3D worlds, management of host-created and/or user-created data can be a daunting task. The virtual environment can include massive amounts of data for virtual representations (e.g., avatars, graphical representations, textual representations, etc.) let alone the amounts of data for various objects such as digital environments, sceneries, items (e.g., cars, clothing, jewelry, furniture, plants, decorations, etc.). Although the storage systems for such virtual environments can handle the large amounts of data, users within such worlds and environments can be overwhelmed by being immersed with the density of objects, virtual representations, and the like.